happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Snowball Fight 3: Antarctic Showdown!/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the forty-forth episode of Happy Peep "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 3: Antarctic Showdown!". Plot (In Snowy Plains, a snowball fight was being held from Ice Winds Middle School) *Montay: Catch up and there goes a adelie penguin! *throw a snowball at Carlos* *Carlos: Montay! *Blazer: He's cheatin' all the time. *Dylan: Hey, where's my shot? *get hit by a snowball* Yes! Another point. *Carlos: Dylan, you don't get points! *Dylan: Sorry. (Montay jumped through the adelies and hit two adelie chicks) *Montay: Boom! *Blazer: Get the baby penguin! (Blazer and the friends group chase after Montay as some chicks throw snowballs at him) *Blazer: Awwww! *get hit by a snowball* I always lose. *Game Announcer: Alright. Game finish. *Montay: Yes. *Carlos: Darn it. That Montay will pay for this. *Blazer: Don't worry Blazer, we will get revenge on that kid. *Dylan: I agree. *Ting-Ting: This is kinda tough. *Dylan: I know. *Montay: Who won? What time? *Game Announcer: The winner is. Blue Team! *Montay: Yes! We won. *Carlos: No! He cheated when he throw the snowballs fast at us and we all lose in one minute. *Blazer: It's scary man. *Dylan: Let's all to home. *Montay: Good day everyone. Good day. *Game Announcer: Well, back to normal. *Ting-Ting: We'll see until next time. (With Montay) *Montay: Game is fun Cho Cho. *Cho Cho: We finally beat Carlos and his crew. *Montay: Yeah. He almost try to hit us when the rest of the group hit them hard with the snowballs. *Cho Cho: I see your point. *Montay: I am feeling strong. *Cho Cho: Do you ever think that there is going to be another one someday? *Montay: Yes. 2 years ago, we got a first one. Shad the Player is always the best at it. *Cho Cho: I feel the same bro. *Montay: Don't call me bro. I never have a brother. Josesito have a brother. *Cho Cho: Ok. Just saying. *Montay: I wonder what the lifetime will do. *Cho Cho: Just wait for the day when the light shows up. *Montay: Yes. It always going to be fun. (Meanwhile in the Rainbow Spaceship) *King Rainguin: Well, well, well. I see it coming Emperguin. *King Emperguin: Yes. We will open another Ultimate Snowball Fight. *King Rainguin: We have to locate where the next Ultimate Snowball Fight will be at? *King Emperguin: We'll have to see. *King Rainguin: I wonder what can we do? Rainbow Planet is the answer. *King Emperguin: Yes. The next tournament will be at the Rainbow Planet. *King Rainguin: Good for you Emperguin. We will be highly rich for that. We must get Antarctica's attention. *King Emperguin: Right on. (Back at Antarctica) *Montay: Carlos? I don't care for him. Even i defeated the evil one that turned them into demons. *Cho Cho: I know. The past time is always never like that. *Montay: The Future will never know. *Cho Cho: Wait a minute. This way is to Penguin-Land. *Montay: Penguin-Land? I must be walking on the wrong way. Oh well, i need Erik for his ally. *Cho Cho: Ally? *Montay: Yes. I wonder what he have for me? *Cho Cho: I would check it out. *Montay: Alright. Penguin-Land here i go. (In Penguin-Land, penguin chicks are playing in the snow, while some are throwing a snowball fight) *Erik: Tag your it! *Atticus: Come and get him! (The penguin chicks chase each other for the next chick. In a snow hill.) *Montay: Erik? *Cho Cho: He won't hear you. *Montay: Yeah. Bad taste of ear hearing. *Cho Cho: Penguins have ears? *Montay: How did you know? *Cho Cho: Nothing. *Montay: Come on. I think he needs me for something. (Into the main land) *Montay: Erik? Have you seen Erik? *Chick 1: No. I never heard of him. *Montay: Of course, you hear his name when he won the first Ultimate Snowball Fight. *Chick 2: We're new here. So duh. *Montay: Yeah right. Some penguins move out and some penguins move in here. I think Penguin-Land is going downhill like Emperor-Land was. *Cho Cho: No. It's popular than Emperor-Land was. *Montay: Yeah. My colony should have come here. Even i become a adult already. I'm still a chick like Esequiel and Josesito from saving the world from evil. *Cho Cho: That does it right. *Montay: Oh look. It's Erik. Let's go. (Montay and Cho Cho hide on the snow hill from Erik) *Montay: I hope he sees me. *Cho Cho: I think he's busy talking with Boadicea and Atticus. *Montay: I think got a chance to do it. *Cho Cho: Where are you going? *Montay: I must talk with him. He's busy with something. *Slikk: Hey, got any snow cones? *Montay: Ah! (The penguin chicks look at him) *Montay: You scared me. *Slikk: Why would i scare you? *Montay: You scare me from looking at your snow cones. *Slikk: What? I don't have any. *Atticus: Slikk, just go meet up with Lauren. *Slikk: Okay Atticus, always tell me what to do. *Montay: Thank you guys. Erik, we have finally met again. *Erik: Hey Montay, long time no see. *Montay: It been a day since we met. *Erik: Anything you need? *Montay: No. Do you know anything about the third ultimate snowball fight? *Erik: No, i never heard about that. There's a third one? *Montay: My class just practiced a third ultimate snowball fight today. It's true. There's going to be a third one. (Everyone looked at Montay) *Montay: Guys? (Meanwhile at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Alright, my new plan has finally come in the laptop. I wonder what it is? *King Rainguin: *appear on video* Esequiel. *Esequiel: King Rainguin? *King Rainguin: I have good news for you. We have a new announcement to make. *Esequiel: What new announcement? *King Rainguin: The new Ultimate Snowball fight. It's the third ine this time. It will take place on the Rainbow Planet. Stars, shines and everything. You know why? *Esequiel: Sound fun to me. *King Rainguin: Oh boy, I can't wait to start this thing off. *Esequiel: You have a invention? *King Rainguin: No. We are ready to party. The third ultimate snowball fight is coming! *Esequiel: Awesome. *King Rainguin: A mastermind is always doing well. *Esequiel: Yep. Always in good luck. *King Rainguin: I'll be ready to send the message to everyone. *Esequiel: Alright. It will be most likely a go for us. *King Rainguin: I'm going to be ready by now. *Esequiel: Do it. (King Rainguin send the message to everyone. Back in the hill of Snowy Plains.) *Montay: Erik is right. I am right. The next one is coming soon. *Cho Cho: You always make the plans. *Montay: Yes. We should get back some in the next hour. *Cho Cho: I could see anything but that. *Montay: As we get back to Cape Adare, i have to tell everyone that we're having another ultimate snowball fight. *Cho Cho: I don't think if they're lying to us. *Montay: No. It only happen on a year. We got the first one two years ago. *Cho Cho: When it come to games, you gonna participate in it. *Montay: Yeah. We have been forced to do it. We already do it like every year or now a then. *Cho Cho: Come on, we should be heading home by now. *Montay: Okay. I see what you did there. *Cho Cho: Oh really? You thought it was a leopard seal coming to Cape Adare. *Montay: Nope. Just a joke. *Cho Cho: I don't believe this. *Montay: Let's go then. My parents will be worried about me. *Cho Cho: Right At Ya. MORE TO COME! Next TBA Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Chapters